This invention relates to the field of psychological data collection, and more particularly, to a psychological testing device having an adaptive information processing test program therein.
Many of the past psychological testing devices have been so cumbersome that their use was confined to the laboratory. Although this may not be considered a problem in some circumstances, the artificial environment would defeat truly reliable performance assessment where the real-world environment cannot be factually replicated in the laboratory. These major obstacles make virtually impossible performance data collection because personnel were not actually engaged in their real-world tasks. This is especially so if personnel performance occurred in aircraft such as fighters where space is clearly at a premium, and the working environment is a substantial factor.